HSM Christmas Carols
by AussieEllie
Summary: A series of HSM inspired Christmas Carols from Troyella Days of Christmas to Sharpay the Ice Queen.
1. Troyella Days Of Christmas

**Title:** HSM Christmas Carols

**Summary:** A series of HSM inspired Christmas Carols from Troyella Days of Christmas to Sharpay the Ice Queen

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

A/N: The following HSM Christmas Carols are dedicated to the Zanessa Angels on JJ for all of their encouragement, compliments and for throwing the best cyber parties around. Nub You ZA's!

A/N 2: To the tune of 'Twelve Days Of Christmas'

_Troyella Days Of Christmas_

* * *

On the first day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me,

A necklace with the letter T

* * *

On the second day of Christmas, 

My true love gave to me,

Two microphones

And a necklace with the letter T

* * *

On the third day of Christmas, 

My true love gave to me,

Three kisses at night-time

Two microphones

And a necklace with the letter T

* * *

On the fourth day of Christmas, 

My true love gave to me,

Four songs by Kelsi

Three kisses at night-time

Two microphones

And a necklace with the letter T

* * *

On the fifth day of Christmas, 

My true love gave to me,

Five basketballs

Four songs by Kelsi

Three kisses at night-time

Two microphones

And a necklace with the letter T

* * *

On the sixth day of Christmas, 

My true love gave to me,

Six skateboards flipping

Five basketballs

Four songs by Kelsi

Three kisses at night-time

Two microphones

And a necklace with the letter T

* * *

On the seventh day of Christmas, 

My true love gave to me,

Seven cell phones ringing

Six skateboards flipping

Five basketballs

Four songs by Kelsi

Three kisses at night-time

Two microphones

And a necklace with the letter T

* * *

On the eighth day of Christmas, 

My true love gave to me,

Eight bright pink jellies

Seven cell phones ringing

Six skateboards flipping

Five basketballs

Four songs by Kelsi

Three kisses at night-time

Two microphones

And a necklace with the letter T

* * *

On the ninth day of Christmas, 

My true love gave to me,

Nine of Zeke's cookies

Eight bright pink jellies

Seven cell phones ringing

Six skateboards flipping

Five basketballs

Four songs by Kelsi

Three kisses at night-time

Two microphones

And a necklace with the letter T

* * *

On the tenth day of Christmas, 

My true love gave to me,

Ten rules about boys

Nine of Zeke's cookies

Eight bright pink jellies

Seven cell phones ringing

Six skateboards flipping

Five basketballs

Four songs by Kelsi

Three kisses at night-time

Two microphones

And a necklace with the letter T

* * *

On the eleventh day of Christmas, 

My true love gave to me,

Eleven hats from Ryan

Ten rules about boys

Nine of Zeke's cookies

Eight bright pink jellies

Seven cell phones ringing

Six skateboards flipping

Five basketballs

Four songs by Kelsi

Three kisses at night-time

Two microphones

And a necklace with the letter T

* * *

On the twelfth day of Christmas, 

My true love gave to me,

Twelve Wildcats playing

Eleven hats from Ryan

Ten rules about boys

Nine of Zeke's cookies

Eight bright pink jellies

Seven cell phones ringing

Six skateboards flipping

Five basketballs

Four songs by Kelsi

Three kisses at night-time

Two microphones

And a necklace with the letter T


	2. Deck East High

**Title:** HSM Christmas Carols

**Summary:** A series of HSM inspired Christmas Carols from Troyella Days of Christmas to Sharpay the Ice Queen

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

A/N: To the tune of 'Deck The Halls'

_Deck East High_

* * *

Deck East High in red and white, fa la la la la la la la la

Watch Chad and Taylor have a fight, fa la la la la la la la la

Troy and Gabi kissing sweetly, fa la la la la la la la la

Ryan wearing his hat neatly, fa la la la la la la la la

* * *

Sharpay checking her mirror daily, fa la la la la la la la la

There is Zeke watching her gaily, fa la la la la la la la la

Kelsi's writing a great new song, fa la la la la la la la la

Martha's dancing hip hop along, fa la la la la la la la la

* * *

Which student is fast asleep? fa la la la la la la la la

Oh, it's Jason dreaming deep, fa la la la la la la la la

Watch out, Ms Darbus has your cell phone, fa la la la la la la la la

When the bell rings time to go home, fa la la la la la la la la

* * *

Deck East High, it is Christmas time, fa la la la la la la la la

Hope you all enjoyed this new rhyme, fa la la la la la la la la

I wish everyone to have a great day, fa la la la la la la la la

Merry Christmas to everyone on JJ, fa la la la la la la la la


	3. Have Yourself A Merry Wildcat Christmas

**Title:** HSM Christmas Carols

**Summary:** A series of HSM inspired Christmas Carols from Troyella Days of Christmas to Sharpay the Ice Queen

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

A/N: To the tune of 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas'

_Have Yourself A Merry Wildcat Christmas_

* * *

Have yourself a merry Wildcat Christmas 

Right here at East High

With Troy, Chad

Gabi, Taylor, Sharpay and Ry

Have yourself a merry Wildcat Christmas

Cheer the red and white

As our gang

Celebrate beating the West High Knights…

Watch them smile as they sing away

And dance across the floor

A group of friends together now

Always and forevermore

Through some tears

And all of the laughter

Their friendship will stay true

And any problem they'll be able to get through

So, have yourself a merry Wildcat Christmas too…


	4. BoomShakaLaka

**Title:** HSM Christmas Carols

**Summary:** A series of HSM inspired Christmas Carols from Troyella Days of Christmas to Sharpay the Ice Queen

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

A/N: A special Zac-themed carol to the tune of 'Little Drummer Boy'

_Boom-Shaka-Laka_

* * *

His name's Zac E

Boom-shaka-laka

As hot as he can be

Boom-shaka-laka

With blue eyes, brown hair

Boom-shaka-laka

And a good-natured air

Boom-shaka-laka

Shaka-laka

Shaka-laka

He has a brilliant grin

Boom-shaka-laka

And a silver ring.

* * *

His girl's name is V

Boom-shaka-laka

A cute couple they be

Boom-shaka-laka

Holding hands they kiss

Boom-shaka-laka

Each other's Christmas wish

Boom-shaka-laka

Shaka-laka

Shaka-laka

They're a kuuipo pair

Boom-shaka-laka

And love they share.

* * *

He likes to sing and dance

Boom-shaka-laka

Is good at romance

Boom-shaka-laka

A great actor in movies

Boom-shaka-laka

Fends off pap loonies

Boom-shaka-laka

Shaka-laka

Shaka-laka

An idol for you and me

Boom-shaka-laka

The one named Zac E.


	5. Jingle BBall Bells

**Title:** HSM Christmas Carols

**Summary:** A series of HSM inspired Christmas Carols from Troyella Days of Christmas to Sharpay the Ice Queen

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

A/N: To the tune of 'Jingle Bells'

_Jingle B-Ball Bells_

* * *

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way 

Christmas in New Mexico, down Albuquerque way, hey!

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Christmastime is here

Oh, how fun it is to see the wildcats sing and cheer!

Running down the court

Dribbling with the ball

Watch as Chad trips up

And slides into the wall

Troy is laughing hard

Zeke and Jason too

And in fact, when Chad looks up

So are all the crew, oh

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way

Christmas in New Mexico, down Albuquerque way, hey!

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Christmastime is here

Oh, how fun it is to see the wildcats sing and cheer!

Then the siren goes

And Chad's frown becomes a grin

Because the scoreboard shows

The Wildcats have the win

Everybody cheers

Then begin to laugh

Because just then as Chad jumped up

He fell back on his ass

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way

Christmas in New Mexico, down Albuquerque way, hey!

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Christmastime is here

Oh, how fun it is to see the wildcats sing and cheer!


	6. O Troy Bolton

**Title:** HSM Christmas Carols

**Summary:** A series of HSM inspired Christmas Carols from Troyella Days of Christmas to Sharpay the Ice Queen

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

A/N: To the tune of 'O Christmas Tree'

_O Troy Bolton_

* * *

O Troy Bolton,

O Troy Bolton,

How good you are at B-ball

Your shots go in

All of the time

The ladder of success

I know you'll climb

O Troy Bolton,

O Troy Bolton,

How good you are at B-ball

* * *

O Troy Bolton

O Troy Bolton

How cute you are when smiling

You are so nice

To everyone

To the brainiacs

And the drama guns

O Troy Bolton

O Troy Bolton

How cute you are when smiling

* * *

O Troy Bolton

O Troy Bolton

You are such a great boyfriend

You buy me gifts

For no reason

And love me through

All four seasons

O Troy Bolton

O Troy Bolton

You are such a great boyfriend


	7. I Saw Gabi Kissing Troy Last Night

**Title:** HSM Christmas Carols

**Summary:** A series of HSM inspired Christmas Carols from Troyella Days of Christmas to Sharpay the Ice Queen

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

A/N: Two Christmas Carols: A Troyella and a Zanessa version

A/N 2: To the tune of 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus'

* * *

I saw Gabi kissing Troy last night

Underneath the moonlit starry sky

There were fireworks exploding

As their love was glowing

The sprinklers went off

But they didn't care that they were soaking

Oh, I saw Gabi kissing Troy last night

So sweetly that all I could do was sigh

Three cute kisses in a row

What a lovely show

When I saw Gabi kissing Troy, oh my!

* * *

I saw Zac E kissing Baby V

As he wrapped his arms around her tight

Soaking in the sun

Splashing round and having fun

Each one as adorable as

The other one

Oh, I saw Zac E kissing Baby V

In the balmy Hawaii sunlight

A flower in her hair

Walking on air

When I saw Zac and Baby V, a cute sight!


	8. Summer Night, Talent Night

**Title:** HSM Christmas Carols

**Summary:** A series of HSM inspired Christmas Carols from Troyella Days of Christmas to Sharpay the Ice Queen

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

A/N: To the tune of 'Silent Night'

_Summer Night, Talent Night_

* * *

Summer Night, Talent Night

Troy, Gabi, dressed in white

Sharpay sulking from the sidelines

As our pair's voices continue to shine

Singing together once more,

Singing together once more

Summer Night, Talent Night

Ryan dressed to fashion's height

Chad and Taylor dancing around

Zeke relaxing on the soft ground

Under the moonlit sky,

Under the moonlit sky

Summer Night, Talent Night

Kelsi playing the notes just right

Jason turning her music page

Martha hip-hopping across the stage

Sing 'Everyday' with me,

Sing 'Everyday' with me

Summer Night, Talent Night

Hope in the air, what a sight

Friendships repaired and love reclaimed

Apologies given without shame

All for one till the end,

All for one till the end


	9. Love Is Everywhere

**Title:** HSM Christmas Carols

**Summary:** A series of HSM inspired Christmas Carols from Troyella Days of Christmas to Sharpay the Ice Queen

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

A/N: To the tune of 'Jingle Bell Rock'

_Love Is Everywhere_

* * *

Love is here, Love is there, Love's everywhere

Watch Gabi sing and Troy hit that basketball ring

Laughing and spinning, round the halls of East High

Such a cute couple makes me sigh

Love is here, Love is there, Love's everywhere

Singing this rhyme during summer time

Dancing and prancing in the sunny white glare

Love is in the air.

What a bright time, it's the right time

For Troy and Gabi to say

Confession time is a swell time

To admit they hold each other's hearts everyday

Come on now, don't be shy, your love is true

A bond between two hearts you share

Kissin' and a huggin', acting real sweet

Love is here you know,

Love is there you know,

Oh, Love is everywhere!


	10. Jingle Bells Remix

**Title:** HSM Christmas Carols

**Summary:** A series of HSM inspired Christmas Carols from Troyella Days of Christmas to Sharpay the Ice Queen

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

A/N: A different version of my previous Jingle Bells carol

_Jingle Bells – HSM Style Remix_

* * *

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way

Christmas in New Mexico, down Albuquerque way, hey!

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Christmastime is here

Oh, how fun it is to see the wildcats sing and cheer!

At the Evans' house

A party's underway

Kelsi's playing carols

Directed by Sharpay

Ryan's in charge of lights

And Zeke is baking food

While Chad and Jason lounge around

Enjoying the Christmas mood, oh

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way

Christmas in New Mexico, down Albuquerque way, hey!

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Christmastime is here

Oh, how fun it is to see the wildcats sing and cheer!

When the time for gifts arrive

Everybody grins

After opening them all up

Martha starts dancing

Then Taylor pipes up

'Where did Troy and Gabi go?'

They searched the house, only to find

Them kissing under the mistletoe, oh

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way

Christmas in New Mexico, down Albuquerque way, hey!

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Christmastime is here

Oh, how fun it is to see the wildcats sing and cheer!


	11. Zanessa Wonderland

**Title:** HSM Christmas Carols

**Summary:** A series of HSM inspired Christmas Carols from Troyella Days of Christmas to Sharpay the Ice Queen

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

A/N: A special Zanessa Christmas Carol

A/N 2: To the tune of 'Winter Wonderland'

_Zanessa Wonderland_

* * *

V is singing, are you listening,

And the kuuipos, they are glistening

A kiss and a glance

A little romance

Right here in Zanessa wonderland.

On vacay, the sun is shining

And their love, oh it is blinding

Splash around in the sea

Z hugs Baby V

Right here in Zanessa wonderland.

As the sun goes down we'll see them walking

Hand in hand with smiles a mile wide

Wearing matching clothes

And closely talking

Their love is real so come on

And join the ride

When out shopping together

A pap storm, they do weather

Always polite

They do never fight

Right here in Zanessa wonderland.

On the red carpet they strike a cool pose

Standing close with no space in between

Both wearing (sometimes matching) designer clothes

The cutest sight that we have ever seen

Every day, here is a good day

With love in the air, for always

A grin and a hug, cuddled up snug

Right here in Zanessa wonderland.

Right here in Zanessa wonderland,

Right here in Zanessa wonderland.


	12. Sharpay The Ice Queen

**Title:** HSM Christmas Carols

**Summary:** A series of HSM inspired Christmas Carols from Troyella Days of Christmas to Sharpay the Ice Queen

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

A/N: To the tune of 'Frosty The Snowman'

_Sharpay The Ice Queen_

* * *

Sharpay the Ice Queen was a real dramatic soul,

With long blonde hair and sparkly clothes

And a heart made out of coal.

Sharpay the Ice Queen is bitchy, so they say,

She'll be nice to you occasionally

Then try and steal your boyfriend the next day.

She wears Prada and Gucci and Jimmy

Choo flip-flops,

She loves to dance, she loves to sing

She loves to bop to the top!

O, Sharpay the Ice Queen

Carried a mirror everywhere,

She has to look just perfect

Wear make-up and primp her hair

Clickety click click,

Clickety click click,

Look at Sharpay tap dance,

Clickety click click,

Clickety click click,

But with Troy she'll never have a chance!


	13. Dancing Around The Piano

**Title:** HSM Christmas Carols

**Summary:** A series of HSM inspired Christmas Carols from Troyella Days of Christmas to Sharpay the Ice Queen

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

A/N: To the tune of 'Rocking Around The Christmas Tree'

A/N 2: Dedicated to East High Wildcat who requested I write more carols. Hope you enjoy this one as much as the others.

_Dancing around the Piano_

* * *

Dancing around the piano

While Kelsi starts to play

Holding hands and swinging slow

In a romantic kind of way

You will get a warm and fuzzy feeling when you hear

Troy and Gabi singing sweetly

"Oh, You are the music in me!"

Dancing around the piano

Skipping right along

They gaze at each other while toe-to-toe

Crooning their special song.

Dancing around the piano

Their voices ringing loud

Twirling and whirling to and fro

Dancing on a cloud.

You will get a hearty kind of feeling when you hear

Troy and Gabi singing their song

"Oh, I know that we belong!"

Dancing around the piano

Everybody else joins in

A Wildcat choir don't ya know,

The talent show they will win!


End file.
